It was the goal of the present invention to develop an admixture for spray concrete and spray mortar which makes it possible to reduce dust formation and rebound when processing the spray concrete and mortar according to the dry or wet method. It was found unexpectedly that these goals can be achieved with an admixture which containing silicic acid sol.